


Hands-On Superhero Education

by charleybradburies



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Affection, Avengers Feels, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Background Slash, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Community: mcufemslash, F/F, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, First Kiss, Girls Kissing, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, POV Female Character, Post-Canon, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Public Display of Affection, References to Canon, References to Marvel, Self-Discovery, Superheroes, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable.</p><p>femslash100 Drabble Tag #6 (#73): Natasha/Wanda: Public Affection<br/>+ Challenge #209: Perspective<br/>mcufemslash: General Prompts Table A - #29: Pride</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands-On Superhero Education

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



_Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable._

Wanda remembers the words too well, remembers Natasha talking about picking out a World War 2 Veteran baseball cap specifically for Steve to wear, about kissing him on an escalator, about tricking Stark into showing her how his suit worked...

They're next to each other now, and as always Wanda feels the need for hesitation before doing anything other than following Natasha's orders. 

_Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable._

She and Pietro rapturously embracing upon their reunion had made people uncomfortable. Natasha kissing Steve had made people uncomfortable.

Steve kissing Sam had people even more uncomfortable, and that hadn't had anything to do with a mission. 

Wanda's not unfamiliar with others being uncomfortable around her, but as an Avenger, she's learning to avoid it. To save drama, flair, witchery for battle. She knows some people would designate her affections along the lines of madness, so she silences them as well.

_Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable._

When they've breathlessly finished with another foe, and find each other's arms, Natasha pulls her close and kisses her for the first time, and uncomfortable is most certainly not a word Wanda'd use to describe anything she's feeling, and perhaps, she thinks, it wouldn't matter if anyone else would. 

Steve's the one who finds them, though, resigning himself to a pursed-lip silence until Natasha realizes he's there. 

"Got something to say, Grandpa?" she says tauntingly, and he shrugs.

"Sam found a shawarma place. Wanna come?"


End file.
